


5 times jiwoo goes on yahoo answers for relationship advice and the 1 time she gets a good dinosaur fact back

by letsgetthisbread



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetthisbread/pseuds/letsgetthisbread
Summary: Horrible crush on librarian Yahoo Answers pls help?????I have the biggest crush on the local school librarian so I’ve been borrowing books and returning them past the due date just so she would talk to me.My friends think I have a problem and I think they may have a point. I’m running out of money and I think the cute librarian is judging me every time. Do you have any advice?While I’m here if anyone has a good dinosaur fact I’d like to know too.- chuu





	1. Chapter 1

**Horrible crush on librarian Yahoo Answers pls help?????**

I have the biggest crush on the local school librarian so I’ve been borrowing books and returning them past the due date just so she would talk to me.

My friends think I have a problem and I think they may have a point. I’m running out of money and I think the cute librarian is judging me every time. Do you have any advice?

 

While I’m here if anyone has a good dinosaur fact I’d like to know too.

\- chuu

 

**Best Answer:**

 

 **hyunjin** (1 day ago) 11 upvotes

Hi chuu, fun fact: dinosaurs are extinct.

**Asker’s rating: 1/5 stars**

 

“They didn’t even answer my question!” With a groan, Jiwoo shuts the lid to her laptop shut. The internet has officially failed her today. She plops her face onto her study table, trying to distract herself with something else.

 

Her eyes fall back on the books sitting off to the side of her table. They are all random books she grabbed off the shelves without a second thought, ranging from hardcover physics books to guides on how to fold a perfect origami circle (Jiwoo didn’t realise people had such burning desires to learn how to fold a circle out of all things). On the top book, pressed in between the pages, poking out slightly is the library receipt for the books. If she squints, she can make out the due date.

 

Oct 5th, it reads. That’s one day from now.

 

Usually she would pretend to not notice the paper slip until the day after it was due. That way it would actually seem like she genuinely forgot, instead of purposefully waiting for it to be overdue. And then she would bring the books to the library and pay off whatever the fee was.

 

Her highest record was 87 dollars during last semester’s exam week, during which she actually did forget about the books, being buried up to her neck in due essays and music compositions. Jiwoo vaguely remembers eating instant noodles for a whole week after that, waiting for her part-time job’s next paycheck. She shudders.

 

The saving grace was when she went to return it, the cute librarian took the day off, saving her the embarrassment of explaining why the hell she racked up 90 something dollars worth of late fees.

 

Maybe her friends are right, maybe this is really bad for her. Maybe Jiwoo should stop doing this all together.

 

There have to be better and healthier ways to pursue crushes that don’t involve crippling financial instability. Jiwoo doesn’t know what that would be yet but, damned if she isn’t going to find out.

 

So she decides to be a grown up and grabs the stack of books. She’s heading out to the library to return these and she’s going to stop all this once and for all.

 

“I’d like to return these books, please…” Jiwoo mutters, only loud enough so the girl standing across from her at the desk could hear.

 

She assumes it’s going to be business as usual, she stands there awkwardly to get all the books scanned and the librarian reminds her to pay the fee, but something is different, somehow.

 

The librarian is staring at her without saying anything-- the librarian just smiled?

 

Jiwoo’s heartbeat quickens, unsure of what’s happening.

 

“You’re actually early for once. Good job.” The librarian’s eyes flicker down to the barcode scanner as she begins to sort through all the books. It takes about three beeps from the scanner for Jiwoo to actually process what actually happened.

 

“You… remember me?”

 

“You come by so often, of course, I’d remember you.” The librarian girl laughs. She then sneaks a glance around, checking for any supervisors nearby, before leaning back in to whisper to Jiwoo. Her face is mischievous, totally different from her usual stern expression.

 

“Being a librarian is a lot less work than you’d imagine, most days you just sit at the desk hoping someone would come up to you instead of heading straight to the self-checkout machine.”

 

“I guess.” Jiwoo giggles, thinking of the times she would go straight for the machines before this girl started working at the library. “Um, nice to meet you! My name is Jiwoo!”

 

“Hi, I’m Heejin.” Heejin grins. “You should come by again, I get bored a lot.”

  
\--

**Help PLS????**

Hi Yahoo Answers,

I’m trying really hard to stop crushing on the librarian but every time I go to the library to study she smiles at me if she sees me and I end up borrowing like 20 books by the end of the day!! Please help me im running out of space to store the books at home!!!

Now she thinks I’m a double mathematics and astro physics major who likes origami and does programming for the Webkinz site because of the books I randomly borrowed? I literally know nothing about any of that? I didn’t even know astro physics is a real job until an hour ago? What do i do???

 

I’m still accepting new dinosaur facts even though the last answer was very disappointing :( :( :(

\- chuu

 

**Best Answer:**

 

 **hyunjin** (2 hours ago) 1 upvote

It’s spelt astrophysics, it’s one word instead of two. It’s the study of astronomical objects, which are stuff that are in space (in case you don’t know what that word means either.)

**Asker’s rating: 1/5 stars**

**Asker’s reply: I already know what astro physics means hyunjin!!!! youre not funny!!!! and where is my dinosaur fact this time???**

 

“Would you like a receipt of your checked out books?” Heejin asks after she finishes scanning up today’s 20 books.

 

“Yes please, so I can actually remember the due dates.” Jiwoo laughs, slowly placing the books in her backpack. It’s hard work lugging around the weight of a 5-year-old baby on your back every time you see your crush. Heejin quirks her eyebrows at this.

 

“I’ve been wondering… Do you actually read all the books you borrow? You’re borrowing an awful lot of art books for a science major.” This catches Jiwoo off-guard, as she is an art major, music performance specifically, but then she remembers she’s not supposed to be one in front of Heejin. She’s supposed to be doing… astronomical physicals or whatever.

 

“I do! I just… change interests a lot. Everything is _soo_ fun.” Jiwoo lies, quickly shoving a How to draw in manga style book into her backpack before zipping it up.

 

Heejin just stares back at her, and Jiwoo hopes she doesn’t see through her and expose her for the desperate human being that she really is.

 

“...That’s nice. I wish I have the patience to pick up new interests as you do.” Heejin puts her chin on her hands and smiles. Jiwoo can’t help but smile back too, despite the butterflies in her stomach.

 

Heejin continues her ramble. “I’ve always wanted to do music, but my parents told me it’s better to choose something practical. So here I am, doing medicine so in the future people can pay me to stab them with a scalpel.” She pauses a second, as if realising something. “It’s funny how I’ve never bumped into you at the science block.”

 

Jiwoo nearly drops her backpack hearing this.

 

“Ahah that’s funny! I wonder why?”

 

She needs to switch the topic, _fast_. “Hey, what if I teach you how to play music? I know how to play the piano and guitar.”

 

Heejin’s face immediately lights up with childlike wonder. “Will you really? That will be so cool!”

 

“Yeah, I even have a guitar at home,” Jiwoo almost stops there, and then she remembers, “because it’s a really fun hobby of mine. I really like playing the guitar after doing… _math_. I do math.” She spits out the word ‘math’, disgust evident in her tone.

 

Heejin just laughs. “You don’t have to pretend.” Jiwoo’s heart nearly falls down her ass hearing that. Did she see through her facade? Is Heejin gonna ban her from the library forever?

 

“No one actually likes math, Jiwoo unnie. Even I hate it.”

  
\--

**Omg????? PLS!!!!!!!!**

i accidentally became my crush’s guitar tutor and after 1 lesson she said im rlly cool and i just panicked and said ‘i know’?does she actually think im kool? do I sound like a douchebag?

she also just askd me for help with math homewoerk after guitar lessons bcuz she thinks im a math major but im not and i havent touched math since highschiol pls answer quickly im writing htis as she left 4 a gbathoroom break

 

Also PLS give me REAL dinofacts only! >:(

\- CHUU

 

**Best Answer:**

 

 **hyunjin** (1 minute ago)

ROLF LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Asker’s rating: 1/5 stars**

**Asker’s reply: do i even NEED to explain why i gave this 1 star???? wold give 0 star if i COULD THIS SITE IS USELESS**

 

“Heejin… what’s that?” Jiwoo points at the math homework sheet Heejin’s put in front of her. “Why does it have a line in the middle?”

 

“That’s a fraction. ¾ is a fraction.”

 

Silence.

 

She’s really blowing her math student cover, isn’t she?

 

“Um… Heejinnie? Jiwoo is sorry.” She whines, leaning her weight on the other girl. She desperately hopes acting cute is good enough to distract her from her horrid math skills, so she puts on her best kicked puppy face for the other girl. “Jiwoo’s not that good at math.”

 

“That makes two of us, then.” Heejin just giggles and gives her a flick on the forehead. Jiwoo lets out a yelp at the sudden attack. “No one really understands what’s going on in math, huh? It’s fine, I think I’ll go look for an actual Math tutor instead of springing this onto you.”

 

Jiwoo puffs up her cheek, suddenly feeling like she’s being challenged. “I’m still gonna be your guitar tutor, right? I’m offering you free tuition and that’s one price you can’t beat!”

 

“Yes, yes your highness.” Heejin sighs. “You’re way better at this music stuff than math.”

 

Jiwoo beams, feeling her ego inflate at the compliment.

 

“Why did you choose to major in math instead of music?”

 

Jiwoo’s smile freezes in place. Heejin’s question sounds genuine as if she’s really curious. How is Jiwoo, an actual music major, going to answer that?

 

So she settles for the vaguest, most mediocre answer. “It’s… complicated.”

 

Heejin looks back at her, sympathy clear in her eyes. Jiwoo remembers how Heejin’s the person who got forced to do science and she suddenly feels really, really guilty. Her parents have been nothing but supportive of her study choice, even buying her the very guitar after she got into the university.

 

Jiwoo feels sick of lying, and wants to spill it all out right there, but she doesn’t. Heejin pats her on the head and she decides to stay quiet for another day and put on a smile instead.

\--

**Feeling like shit just want to tell her the truth :(**

I haven’t seen my crush in a few days because she’s been so busy with her midterms. She’s taking math tutoring now too and I miss her lots. I’m kinda jealous that the tutor gets to spend so much time with her??? I feel like an awful human being?

What do i DOOooooooo?????

\- chuu

 

**Best Answer:**

 

 **hyunjin** (8 hours ago) 32 upvotes

Not to be that person on the internet but you really shouldn’t rely on yahoo answers for all your life decisions chuu.

**Asker’s rating: 2/5 stars**

**Asker’s reply: This hurts to read but you made several points :(**

 

“Boo!”

 

Jiwoo jumps back with a yelp into her chair. She was sadly refreshing her yahoo answer question page expecting for a new answer that’s not from the hyunjin person and did not notice Heejin sneaking up on her from behind.

 

This earns her an annoyed shush from the current library overseer and Heejin turns to give them a sheepish smile as an apology.

 

“Heejin! You surprised me!” Jiwoo smiles as she quickly pockets her phone, trying to keep it as far away from the other girl’s gaze as possible. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I just finished my Math tutoring and I just happened to notice you sitting here all alone for some reason.” Heejin grins, wrapping her arm around the sitting Jiwoo’s head. Jiwoo lets her do it, totally content to snugly lean her head against Heejin.

 

“I have a little free time today, that’s why.” She murmurs with her eyes closed, happy to be in Heejin’s presence.

 

“Really? I’d expected more freaking out from you during midterms, actually.” Jiwoo’s eyes shoot open. She suddenly feels a cold sweat run down her spine. “Haha, I know I’ve been freaking out a lot.”

 

“...”

 

“Jiwoo unnie…” Heejin’s tone switches to a more serious one, and Jiwoo can’t tell if that’s good or not. “Are you doing well in class? You’re not skipping exams, right?”

 

Oh. Heejin thinks she’s failing class. And she seems extremely concerned, judging from her expression. Jiwoo blinks, unsure of how to respond to any of this.

 

“Wait, how about this,” Heejin exclaims, hugging Jiwoo closer. “You can come to sit in during my tutor lessons and my tutor can help you out! Jungeun is from your year, I think, so I think she can help you!”

 

Heejin looks just so happy then, so excited to help Jiwoo with her dilemma that all she could do is nod along and say yes.

 

\--

 

**I don’t know why I’m writing these questions anymore**

Somehow I accidentally signed up for math tuition with my crush because she thinks I’m failing math, well I did fail math, but that was back in high school but now I can’t fail math because I’m not doing math anymore! It’s so awkward here!

Does anyone have a good knock-knock joke to turn a frown upside down because this tutor looks reaaally scary and I don’t know what to do?

\- chuu

 

**Top Answer:**

 

 **hyunjin** (27 minutes ago) 3 upvotes

Jesus fucking christ my dude I’ve been fucking with you for a while but are you okay? Your life sounds like it’s going downhill fast.

 

 **yeojin** (5 minutes ago)

knock knock whos there? yo momma haha rekt im only 12 & im already flexin on u B)

 

Everything’s fine, Jiwoo thinks. It’s just me, Heejin in this library and this grumpy looking tutor sitting in between us. Everything is going to be okay, Jiwoo convinces herself, despite how Jungeun just shook her head marking her mock math test.

 

“Does anyone want anything to drink? I can run to the vending machine down the hall.” Heejin stands up, obviously trying to alleviate the tension in the room.

 

“Can I get a coke?”

 

“Dark, black coffee.” Jungeun grumbles, making Jiwoo winces. “Make it as dark as my feelings towards this test paper. And a bagel.”

 

“I don’t think they’d have pure black coffee or bagels in a vending machine so I’ll run to 7-11 and grab that.” And with that Heejin scampers away, leaving her alone with an obviously fuming math tutor. From a distance, Jiwoo can make out Heejin mouthing ‘ _jungeun unnie hangry_ ’ back at her while the other girl’s still focused on the paper.

 

“Here’s your test back. I think I died marking it.”

 

The sheet of paper is slid back in front of her. Despite how Jiwoo got basically every single question wrong, Jungeun spent time meticulously writing down the steps to get the correct answers and recommended materials for her to go over at home. On the one question she managed to get correct, probably by pure luck, there’s a little thumbs up drawing drawn next to it.

 

Jiwoo purses her lip, noting that Jungeun might be a capable tutor after all, despite the rough edges.

 

“Um… Jungeun?” The other girl doesn’t lift her head to look back at her, only giving her the side-eyes. Jiwoo fidgets with the piece of paper in her hands. “I… I actually don’t study math.”

 

“Well, no shit.” Jungeun sighs, letting her tone soften. “What are you even doing here then?”

 

Jiwoo points at Heejin’s empty seat and Jungeun buries her face in her hands.

 

“Why would you think that following someone into _math help_ during _exam week_ is a totally valid way to pick her up?”

 

Jiwoo stammers, face flushed red from being called out. “I-I’m not trying to pick her up! I was just… looking for a good time to break the news.”

 

Jungeun doesn’t even bother lifting her palms from her face, clearly exhausted with everything that’s been placed on her plate today. “Just break it already. Every time we have a lesson she spends most of the tutor time talking about your amazing guitar skills and how Jiwoo unnie is so cool. Girl’s smitten.”

 

“D-did she really?” Jiwoo leans in, heart racing at what the other girl is telling her. Jungeun shoots her a glare in response.

 

“Yes. Now get the hell out of my classroom.”

 

The next thing she knows is that she’s holding her backpack and mock math test in hand, having been kicked out of a school library. Jiwoo sighs, about to wrack her brain to think of what to do next when she spots Heejin come running back down the hall, food and drinks in hand.

 

“Jiwoo unnie! You’re leaving so soon? We still have an hour left.” Heejin smiles upon seeing Jiwoo, but it turns troubled when her gaze flicker to the backpack in Jiwoo’s hand.

 

“Um, Heejinnie, I have something to admit to you…” Heejin’s walking towards her and Jiwoo wonders if she can say it at all. “I don’t-- I don’t like math.”

 

“...I’ve been knew.” Heejin nods understandingly. “You can pay me back later for the coke--”

 

“No-- no not just that! That’s not it!” Jiwoo grabs Heejin’s shoulders, desperate. Heejin’s cheeks turn slightly pink at the sudden contact, but Jiwoo doesn’t notice it at all. “I really don’t like math! I don’t even go to school for math anymore!”

 

“You’re dropping out?!” Heejin inadvertently raises her voice in panic.

 

Jiwoo scrunches her face up, thinking of a good way to word everything eloquently. “No, no! I’ve never been to school for math in the first place! I’m a music performance major!”

 

“Oh.”

 

She lets go of the other girl’s shoulders, watching Heejin’s face cycles through several different emotions in the span of a few seconds. Finally, she settles on a resigned, but conflicted face.

 

“...Makes sense why I never see you at the science building. But why didn’t you tell me, unnie?”

 

Heejin’s looking at her in the eyes now, and she’s probably feeling confused and betrayed. Jiwoo breaks the eye contact, instead choosing to stare at the crumpled test paper in her hand. She stares at the thumbs up doodle drawn in red ink and she thinks about the disastrous math lesson with Jungeun. She remembers the way Heejin’s eyes seem to sparkle every time she brought up music in the conversation.

 

“B-Because I didn’t want to disappoint you. Sorry.”

 

Jiwoo runs away as fast as her legs would take her, leaving Heejin staring at her, speechless. She runs back to her apartment, into her bedroom, discarding her backpack and test paper on the floor somewhere. Shoving the borrowed library books off her bed, Jiwoo buries herself underneath the pillows and blankets, stifling back tears.

 

She didn’t want to ruin the perfect image she has built up in Heejin’s mind.

 

\--

**Life sucks**

Life sucksssssss. I think my crush is going to hate me 4evaaaaaaa. ( ; _ ; ) accidentally blew it all just wanna cry.

dinoasauurrs ;;;______;;;

\- chuu

 

**Best Answer:**

 

 **hyunjin** (59 minutes ago) 1 upvote

Hey chuu. Normally I’d tell you that this is not an actual question and you shouldn’t post this on yahoo answers, but it’s not like I actually follow the guidelines anyway. I think you should think about the situation rationally and go talk to her.

**Asker’s rating: 5/5 stars**

**Asker’s reply: That’s… surprisingly nice of you to say. Thank you hyunjin.**

 

Tabbing away from the Yahoo Answers website, Jiwoo notices she has a new email. So she forces herself to be a grown-up for a second and opens the mail app on her phone.

 

“Kim Jiwoo. You have 45 overdue items. Please return them all today.” The email reads, curtly.

 

Jiwoo raises her eyebrows, confused. Usually, emails from the school libraries are more… machine generated and less forceful and they usually offer Jiwoo an option to renew the loan (that Jiwoo never accepts). She doesn’t have a chance to continue this train of thought, as her phone rings, signalling a new email received.

 

Another email from the school library. Jiwoo taps to open it.

 

“You have 45 overdue items. Please return.”

 

This is weird. Jiwoo rolls to the edge of her bed to pick up a book flung to the ground from last night’s meltdown. It’s the How to draw in a manga style book. The receipt for the loan is pressed in between the front page and the cover, covering up the author’s awful attempt at drawing sparkly anime eyes.

 

“That’s weird… The receipt says it’s not due for another ten days--” Jiwoo gets cut off by a stream of notifications ringing. She fumbles to grab her phone. The screen shows that she’s gotten 4 more emails, all from the school’s library services.

 

“Please return your 45 overdue items, Kim Jiwoo.”

 

“Please return them by today.”

 

“If you return them today, I’ll wave off the overdue fines you’ve racked up for some of these books.”

 

“Don’t ignore me, Jiwoo unnie.”

 

Jiwoo presses her lips to a tight line.

 

It takes her a few more minutes of deliberation to finally make up her mind. So she stacks all the library books she’s borrowed into her backpack and heads out. Her hair is messy and her cheeks are slightly stained with mascara, but she’s going to the library and nothing is stopping her now.

 

\--

 

When Jiwoo approaches the student services desk at the library, Heejin nearly flings herself to hug her. Still out of breath from carrying the heavy books, Jiwoo just lets her cling onto her, unable to say anything.

 

After a few seconds, Heejin lets go of the hug, but hands still clinging onto Jiwoo, face flustered. Jiwoo thinks she looks so cute with her cheeks bright red like that.

 

“I-I’m sorry if I made you pretend to be someone you’re not… I just didn’t know. My friends say I’m as dense as a bag of rocks sometimes--”

 

“No, no it’s not your fault.” Jiwoo interrupts, not wanting to blame the other girl for anything she did. “I’m the one who’s denser than a bag rocks. I’ve been… borrowing these books just for a chance to talk to you.”

 

A beat passes. Heejin giggles, shaking her head. “I already know that. You’re not exactly a Casanova, you know?”

 

Jiwoo groans, wanting to move away from embarrassment but Heejin’s grip on her doesn’t falter.

 

“I want to know about you. The real you.”

 

“Well, I’m Kim Jiwoo, I’m a second-year university student majoring in Music Performance… In my spare time, I like to go on Yahoo Answers. I forgot how math works the moment I left highschool yet I’ve been managing just fine.” Heejin laughs at her stupid joke and Jiwoo takes it as motivation to continue talking. So she takes a deep breath, gathering up all her courage, “I have the biggest crush on the school’s librarian and I really like dinosaurs.”

 

Heejin grins, in the mischievous way that made Jiwoo’s heart skip a beat the first time she saw it. “What a coincidence, the school’s librarian has the biggest crush on the library’s regular and really likes dinosaurs too.” Heejin pauses for a bit, before continuing with an excited voice.

 

“Did you know ‘Velociraptor’ means speedy thief?”

 

Of course, Jiwoo already knows that, but right now that’s the best dinosaur fact she has ever heard. Her heart flutters as she leans in, closing the gap between them. Heejin smiles as she leans in too.

 

All Jiwoo can think about now is how Heejin’s perfect-- perfect for her.


	2. + hyunjin (end)

Hyunjin shrugs her bag off her shoulders, still tense after a long day of study.

 

Her physics exam results didn't come back great last semester, so she's doing everything she can to fix her GPA by this point. This also means putting a stop on trolling people through Yahoo Answers (despite how it is great as stress-relief).

 

She sighs. All for that bread of becoming an astrophysician. Even though she would greatly prefer actual bread over all this.

 

Her phone dings with a notification from Heejin, her childhood friend.

 

 

 **HEEK** : yo dumb dumb. my gf is here and she wants to meet my bff whos unfortunately u. come to library or ill kick ur ass

 **HYUNJIN** : ill be there asshole

 **HYUNJIN** : && i never asked, but how did you meet jiwoo unnie?

 **HEEK** : she tried to borrow books everyday from the library just to talk to me. cute right?

 

 

Huh. Hyunjin's not aware that this is a common flirting method. It kind of reminds her of someone, from a few months ago.

 

 

 **HYUNJIN** :  what a weirdo lol

 **HEEK** : says u. anyway hurry ill be done with my shift in a bit and jiwoo wants to binge the jurassic movies with me

 **HYUNJIN** : she likes dinosaurs too?

 **HEEK** : she LOVES them

 **HYUNJIN** : you two are a match made in hell

 **HEEK** : i think you'll like her too

 **HEEK** : shes a weirdo who still uses yahoo answers 

 **HEEK** : like someone i know :P

 **HEEK** : she said she used it for relationship advice on how to flirt lmao but didnt get any good tips

 

 

And everything suddenly falls into place. Hyunjin can't help but smile.

 

 

 **HYUNJIN** : oh i know. if im right, i think i still owe her a knock knock joke and some dinosaur facts

 **HEEK** : ????

 **HYUNJIN** : ill be there in 5 :)

 

 

She laughs, Heejin is as dense as ever. Hyunjin can't stop smiling as she makes her way to the library on campus, knowing she'll meet an old friend.


End file.
